Truth or dare of love
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Isabella and the fireside girls held a sleepover at Isabella's house. They will play truth or dare and Isabella'll pick dare. What will be her dare? Find out what.


**Sorry I hadn't posted in a while, school's got me cornered. Anyway, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story.**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be the <em>best <em>sleepover ever." Isabella squealed through the phone

"Yeah, I can't wait." Gretchen replied at the same excitement of Isabella.

"So, you'll be here at 7?" Isabella asked

"Yeah. Bye." Gretchen replied then hung up.

When Isabella hung her phone up too, the phone ringed

"Oh hi Phineas," Isabella greeted

"Hi Isabella, could, could we talk for a minute?" Phineas asked

"Okay I guess." Isabella replied

"You see, I have a problem," he started

"Hmm… problem, Phineas, me, ask. Why me Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Cause… I got in a fight." He replied

"With whom?" she asked

"With Ferb." He replied

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible. What happened?" she asked

"Um… I don't really know the problem. One minute we were just building up today's contraption the next thing I know Ferb was walking away." He replied

"Hmm… that's kinda hard to identify, why don't I go there, and we'll talk." She suggested

"Um… you don't need to." Phineas replied

"Why not?" Isabella asked

"Cause I'm already at your kitchen." Phineas replied

"Oh, so why did you bother calling?" Isabella asked while going downstairs to her kitchen

"I saw this in a movie last night, where the boy asks advice from the girl when he has problems. Then one day they fell in-."

"Okay, enough on the movie, now did you notice Ferb act weirdly before?" Isabella interrupted

"Well, no." Phineas replied.

"Hmm… interesting." Isabella said.

They spent 2 hours talking about Phineas' problem. Then Phineas decided to just go home. It was late when Isabella noticed that it was now 7 pm.

The doorbell rang twice then she opened it. She saw her complete troop of Fireside girls, Gretchen, Adyson, Katie, Milly, Ginger and Holly.

"Hi girls," Isabella greeted

"Come on in." she added.

When they settled in, watched some movies, ate some pizza and played some games. But when they were about to sleep, they decided to play truth or dare.

"So, who wants to go first?" Adyson asked.

No one raised their hands or volunteered.

"I know, let's just spin the bottle to see who goes first." Gretchen suggested.

When they first spun the bottle, it pointed Ginger.

"Truth or dare?" Adyson asked creepily

"Adyson, don't ask like that, it gives me the creeps." Katie said

"Sorry, I was just asking." Adyson replied,

"Okay, truth." Ginger replied

"If you were in a sinking boat, and given permission to rescue one person who will it be, your mom or Baljeet?" Adyson asked.

All of the girls gasped except for Ginger and Adyson.

"I choose…" Ginger replied

"My mom." She added

"Why?" Isabella asked

"Because my mom matters more than anyone and besides, Baljeet knows how to swim, he'll practically survive." Ginger replied

"Next."

The next one to be pointed by the bottle was Gretchen.

"Ok Gretchen, truth or dare?" Isabella asked

"Hmm… dare." Gretchen replied

"Okay, call Ferb through the phone then ask him why he's kind of mad at Phineas, and if necessary, make them friends again." Isabella replied

"Oh, okay." Gretchen replied then dialed Ferb's phone.

"Hi Ferb," Gretchen greeted through the phone

"Hi," Ferb replied

"So, what happened between you and Phineas?"

Gretchen and Ferb chatted on the phone for about 15 minutes then she hung up.

"Finally, it's over." Adyson said

"So, is the dare successful?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, and you know the best part?" Gretchen asked

"What?" Isabella asked

"He asked me out for a date." Gretchen squealed as well as the others.

When they were about to stop playing, Adyson noticed that Isabella wasn't pointed.

"Hey wait a minute; we all took our turns except for one lucky girl." Adyson said

"Who?" Gretchen asked

"Mind saying who, chief?" Adyson asked just about when Isabella was to walk out of the room.

"Alright it's me. I pick dare." Isabella replied

"Ok, call Phineas and tell him that you like him." Adyson replied

"Ok." She held up her phone and hesitantly called Phineas.

"Hi Phineas," she greeted

"Hi Isabella. Do you know that Ferb and I are friends again because of Gretchen?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, so listen, I've got this tiny thing I want to say to you." She started

"Yeah?" he asked

"Could you come over right now?" Isabella asked

"Yeah ok, if it'll make you happy." Phineas replied then hung up.

"Seriously chief? You're gonna tell him I person?" Gretchen asked

"Yeah, if this night is the night I've been waiting for my whole life, it better be special." Isabella replied.

It was only a matter of minutes when someone knocked at the door.

"Hi Phineas," Isabella greeted

"So listen, I know you're going to freak out when I say this to you but don't ok, please don't." she added

"Ok," Phineas replied

"Phineas, I want you to know that I like you." She said quickly while closing her eyes

"I beg your pardon." Phineas replied confusingly

"Phineas, I like you ok." she repeated

"Oh thank goodness that burden's out of my chest." Phineas replied

"What?" Isabella asked

"I like you too." Phineas replied

"What? You what?" Isabella asked

"So you've been liking me too all these years, huh?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." Isabella replied.

As they chatted more, the fireside girls giggled more.

"Now that's what I call 'Oblivious lovers'." Adyson said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was short I know... Hmm... Guess Adyson could be a love doctor, huh? Well, thanks for reading and please review...<strong>


End file.
